looneytunesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Toon Marooned (The New Looney Tunes Show)/Finders Eaters/Transcript
This is a transcript for The New Looney Tunes Show episode "Finders Eaters" from the minisseries "Toon Marooned". Fades in. Bugs, Daffy and Chef Foghorn are reunited with the contestants. *'Bugs:' Today's immunity question involves catching and eating your own food (Chef Foghorn shows them a rat). Buster, Babs and Porky are anxious to vomit. *'Buster and Babs:' Gross. Elmer and Pepé got pale. *'Pepé:' No way I'm gonna eat zat. *'Elmer:' I agwee. *'The Brain:' That's disgusting. *'Wakko:' Hmmm, it seems delicious. *'Daffy:' Capture the rat, bring him back and eat him between two pieces of bread. Cuts to the contestants on the start line ready to start. *'Bugs:' (holding a checkered flag) Ready? *'Monty:' (to the camera) This show is going down real fast. *'Bugs:' Go! (the contestants start the challenge) Monty's Secret Alliance is trying to find the rat with Sylvester throwing a rock, accidentally hiting Monty. Sylvia finds the rat's house and pretends to be it to eat him. Then, the rat shows, being chased by Tweety with a butterfly net, destroying her tail. *'Sylvia:' (screaming) Yikes! (almost cries) Cuts to Penelope, who built a fake saloon to catch the rat. Then, she puts Acme Knock-Out Pills on the rat's drink. *'Penelope:' I almost feel sorry for that stupid rat. She puts a fake moustache and the rat comes in. Then the energy fails on the "Open" sign. *'Penelope:' (disguising her voice) Mmmm, must be a short in the system. She tries to resolve the problem when the rat exchanges the drinks, coming back shortly. *'Penelope:' There it is. (grabs the drink) Cheers! Both drink and Penelope ends up to pass out due to her drinking the drugged drink. Cuts to Wakko, who made a puppet female rat to catch him. *'Wakko:' Yoo-hoo! I mean, (disguises his voice) yoo-hoo! The rat falls in love with the puppet and Wakko catches him. *'Wakko:' Gotcha! Cuts to the finish line, where Bugs and Daffy are and where Wakko is ready to eat his sandwich. *'Bugs:' Congratulations, Wakko. You're the winner. The rat escapes from the sandwich. The Brain comes in eating a sandwich. *'Bugs:' Ehh, what you're doing, doc? *'The Brain:' Eating a sandwich. *'Daffy:' Well, he's a rat and he's eating a two slices of bread. Is that legal? Referee Dawg comes in with his Rules Book. *'Dawg:' (opening the book) Here it is. *'Bugs:' (reading it) Well, there's no irregularity. Brain is today's winner. *'The Brain:' But I'm only eating a sandwich. *'Bugs:' Yes, but it's on the rules. Cuts to the contestants reunited at night. *'Daffy:' (taking out the last paper) How funny, a three-way tie between Porky, Pepé and Penelope. *'Porky, Pepé and Penelope:' What? *'Bugs:' That's the way it goes, folks. *'Pepé:' Zat's completely ridiculous. *'Porky:' I agree with him. Th-th-th-that's propost-pr-pr-propos-pr-pr... Eh, see ya around. *'Penelope:' At least, I tried. *'Bugs:' The toons have spoken. *'Monty:' Another loser out the door. And good riddance to that rat too. The rat hits him with a coconut, making him to pass out. Zoom out to the logo, with Porky coming from it. *'Porky:' Th-th-th-that's all, folks. Iris out and the segment ends. Category:Episode transcripts Category:The New Looney Tunes Show Category:The New Looney Tunes Show episode transcripts